


Цена верности

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Damien Groster/Dorian Atrey
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Цена верности

— Я готов платить. Назови цену.

Дэмиан неподвижен, лицо застыло безликой маской, прорези глаз затопило угольной чернотой: спокойной, ледяной, без тени эмоций. Проклятый из старых, позабытых имперских летописей. Страшный в своей неподвижности и отстраненности.

— Твоя рука, — голос собеседника скуп и небрежен, однако, в его движениях нет ни капли расслабленности, которой можно воспользоваться. Кинжал льнёт к шее Дориана с той ловкостью, которая не оставляет сомнений: любая попытка сопротивления — бесполезна.

Дан не смотрит на Рио, только в глаза брата-благословенного, который когда-то посчитал себя оскорбленным не то словами, не то действиями Дана — уже неважно чем, главное, этот, такой же как и он сам, офицер меча нашел все-таки способ отомстить. Дан медленно закатывает рукав рубашки, подходит к ним, останавливается у колоды для колки дров, опускается на колено и кладет на нее ладонь.

— По кисть? По локоть? По плечо? — Дан спрашивает бесстрастно, будто речь идет не о его плоти, с которой ему предлагают добровольно расстаться, а о сущем пустяке.

Дориан орал бы от ужаса, но едва может дышать. И кинжал у горла пугает его гораздо меньше того, что может сделать с собой Дан, защищая его, Рио, жизнь. Ему отчаянно хочется крикнуть: Дан, это всё не всерьез?! У тебя же есть какой-то план! Ведь да?!

— Какой же ты после этого будешь воин?

— Однорукий, — равнодушно бросает Дан. — Хочешь лично отрубить мне руку, или я должен это сделать сам?

Дориана насквозь прошивает паникой. Дан имеет в виду ровно то, о чем спрашивает. Нет никакого плана. И что там будет с живым Рио после смерти Дана — Дана уже не волнует. Его беспокоит здесь и сейчас. Его хочется ударить, сильно, резко, чтобы не смел, выбить эту дурь, но Рио не может. Он вынужден стоять неподвижно, быть немым, но ни духа не равнодушным зрителем.

— Действительно, однорукий — еще не повод горевать, вот если я отрублю тебе обе руки...

— Руби.

— Голову?

— Руби.

— И какова же цена твоей верности? Чем тебя купил имперец?!

— Нет такой цены, какую я бы не заплатил за раменаи.

— Раменаи?! — лезвие едва отодвигается от горла Рио, но Дану вполне хватает мимолетной заминки. Он рвется вверх, дергает руку с оружием на себя и всаживает засапожный нож под подбородок врагу.

Все происходит так стремительно, что Рио кажется, будто он не поспевает за событиями. Дан встряхивает его, слова долетают словно через плотную перину:

— Как ты? Живой? Он что-то тебе сделал? Рио, ну же, поговори со мной! — в голосе Дана ни следа недавнего равнодушия, он глубокий, сильный, с хрипотцой. В черных, родных глазах нет ни капли холода, скорее, о его лихорадочный, горячий взгляд можно обжечься. Щиты, за которыми Дан прятал себя весь этот бесконечный разговор, истончаются, и Рио захлестывает эмоциями. Это словно освобождает его от внутреннего оцепенения, руки ложатся вокруг Дана вскрест, прижимают к себе крепче, бессвязный шепот обжигает ухо. В нём всё: от “люблю” до “не смей, не желаю, слышишь?! Эгоист!”

Дан обнимает так же судорожно, сильно, гладит по плечам и спине, дышит загнанно. Да! Да! Да! — и Рио может поручиться, Дан сейчас совершенно не соображает, что говорит. Можно было бы сковать обещанием, сейчас на пике эмоций Дан не откажет, но Рио только сжимает руки крепче.

Голоса смолкают до сбитого дыхания, и они стоят, крепко обнявшись. Наличие трупа рядом их едва ли трогает.

— Почему он отстранился?

Дэмиан молчит так долго, что Рио кажется, он уже не ответит. Но Дан всё-таки сглатывает ком в горле и шепчет:

— Нас с детства учат, что нет Дара ценнее, чем раменаир. Если Отец дал, никто, в том числе и его дети, не вправе оспаривать его решение.

— Я мог бы догадаться, — шепчет Рио и решается. Спаситель осудит за него, но, право, не пора ли признать, что Спаситель давно не имеет к нему никакого отношения. Цена верности высока — не меньшая верность в ответ. — Я хочу назвать тебя раменаи под сводами нашего Храма.


End file.
